1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting assembly for data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and CD-ROM drives. A conventional data storage device is attached to a computer enclosure with bolts. However, attachment with bolts is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.